<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Slashes series by sapphicsquash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082970">Deep Slashes series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsquash/pseuds/sapphicsquash'>sapphicsquash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsquash/pseuds/sapphicsquash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i hate this with a burning passion. i think i wrote it in 2017/2018? but i based it off the characters my friends and i role played warrior cats with once a long ass time ago</p><p>the only summary i have is the one i wrote for wattpad </p><p>A clan of strong, winged cats live on a world called 'Flyte' peacefully living. But, everything turns when 'Darke' the magic planet was destroyed by Katashi (The guardian of Pearl tides, a ginormous salamander dragon), for being the only one in the galaxy that was smaller than pluto in the milky way, not to far off from their galaxy pearl tides (The galaxy both planets including 'Deria' and the twin planets 'Folxi' and 'Wolxi'). Planet 'Darke' crashed into 'Flyte', destroying a fourth of the planet, scaring its occupants. Katashi was forced to move the cats of 'Darke' to planet 'Flyte', it being the second biggest planet in the whole galaxy. But sharing three-fourths of a planet isn't easy; battles may come upon having to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Katashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winged female scrabbled around the tree covered area to carry her kits to safety. She dodged dens and others as yowls and loud bangs spread across the encampment. Rocks tumbled down hills, banging into the hopefully empty dens of the cats. Her kits mewled as the others tried to get everyone away. "Go to the old wolf dens!" A large male that too, had wings yelled, attempting to bring everyone to sanctuary. The camp was already in rubble, but a call for help screamed from the rocks. "Help! I-I cant move!" An old elder shrieked. His wings were torn from the sharp rocks, and his haunches were covered in stones. No one looked back. One of the kits that the she was carrying mewed, "Mom, we need to help him!"</p>
<p>Meanwhile, In the deep void of space, located in the Pearl galaxy</p>
<p>Katashi's orange and red body stealthily slipped through the round and jagged planets, trying to get to Darke. Tiny stars flickered around him. "Where are you?" He growled. "Ah, there," The large salamander dragon slivered up to a very small planet. Its size was even smaller than Pluto. "Well, your time is up!" He laughed. His great big claws grabbed it, crushing it into little bits. "That's done," Katashi sighed, throwing the rubble to, well, he didn't care where. Small little bits of rock fluttered close to a large planet as Katashi watched them.</p>
<p>Now on planet Darke, before the cats of Flyte were disturbed</p>
<p>The cats were lying down, hidden in tall grass practicing their magics. Small trees we're dotted around them. One was testing out their new ice spike, while another was watching them. The others, though were using targets,or just lounging around shooting flames and thunder bolts at the cats doing target practice for added agility training. Everything was going well, until a large orange and red face stared down at them. "Well, your time is up!" It laughed. It's nostrils flared, making smoke blow everywhere. The cats screeched, but only a couple of them stayed calm. A large orange paw slowly came closer to their world. About five cats hopped onto it, but all the others ran off. "Lets hope this works," A faded gray cat said, as the other three cats shivered behind him. The fourth was sitting, her head down.</p>
<p>On planet Flyte, in the Pearl galaxy trying to move to safety</p>
<p>"We can't help him Raven! We have to LEAVE!" She cried, her tail leading her kit away from the dying elder. "No," He growled, dashing back into the dust. The male kit named Raven quickly trotted over to the elder, as he pulled on his scruff. This wont be so hard, he's just a bit bigger than me! I'm strong too, He thought as he pulled the old cat out of the rocks. "Thank you, Raven! Very much, but we have to leave!" He yowled, dragging himself out of the rubble with the kits help, the kit leading in front. "It's okay BadgerMask, we'll get out of this!" Raven tried to sooth the retired warrior, and it seemed to work. His old soft eyes looked back, trusting him fully to help him out. He just gained a friend.</p>
<p>Pearl galaxy, not so far off from the Milky way</p>
<p>"What's on my paw?" Katashi hissed. The tiny things grappled on, holding their breath. They looked up at the giant dragon, very surprised and mostly scared. They didn't dare open their mouths, as space swallowed them, but just as the dragon talked a large foggy dome formed around them, allowing them to breathe. "Your welcome," The gray cat growled, falling to the ground. It had been a while since he last used his powers. "Are you okay GhostClaw?" A small brown tabby she walked over. She pulled him up, looking at the dome above. A brown tabby cat was sitting next to an identacal one to it and a black tuxedo cat.</p>
<p>Planet Darke, or, the rubble left from its destruction</p>
<p>Large rocks tumbled around in the vast starry galaxy, coming close to a large planet that looked like a zen symbol. They hit the atmosphere, making the stones set off a flame barrier around itself. It crushed into a part of the planet, making a large hole. More and more of the earth was destroyed, as even more of the remains of planet Darke mashed into it. A fourth of the planet was missing, as parts of the large planet floated off or exploded.</p>
<p>Planet Flyte, before it was hit by the crushed planet Darke</p>
<p>"Mom, why do we have to stay inside? Why not go outside and play in camp," A small, black female kit complained. A tiny white dot was shown on her shoulder. Her apparent mother looked over to the kit. "Because, you're too young to go outside alone." The mother's gray pelt shook as she sat up. Her voice sounded a bit annoyed. Another kit, the opposite color, also sporting a dot, but its color black walked closer to her mother. The kit said "You should listen to mother, Black. you don't want dad on us again, do you?" Black looked over to the white kit, a bit of an angered look on her face. "Whatever Whi-" Suddenly a loud boom shook the earth of their planet. "GAH!" The kits screamed. A large black and white male pounded in. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE! GET EVERYONE OUT!" His voice shook. All the cats nodded and dashed out of the den, they, too very scared of what to come. Rocks tumbled down the hills. Their camp wasn't going to survive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flames Bursting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>turns out this was written mid 2017, published late 2017 in september </p><p>so here’s more! second chapter of this horrible story. i’m not sure why i made the transitions the way i did? it’s a little difficult to read that way but still readable. i think</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cats looked up at the large orange and red face. "Who are you and why do you come here?" He shouted. Katashi did NOT enjoy Darkelings (Or anything) clinging onto his paw. Ghostclaw shivered and stepped closer to the edge of the bubble as Katashi brought his paw up to his face. "We seek a new world, as you saw ours just got destroyed by your hand. The least you can do is give us a new world, great Katashi, protector of the galaxy Pearl and planets of it." Katashi did not get much praise, so he decided he would help them. "Fine," He growled, a bit angry he got persuaded so easily. The large salamander dragon whipped his head around to find a suitable planet. "How about,"</p><p>Planet Flyte, in the abandoned wolf dens</p><p>"We should be safe no-" "Where is Raven?" The she burst in, dropping her kits on the soft ferns in the front of her mates den. "What do you mean Misty?" The large gray cat said, lifting his scarred body up. "Raven went back to save Badgermask, but he didn't come back!" Misty cried. "What?" The male got up and bounced over to his mate. Misty sat on the floor, tears dripping from her face. "It's okay, he's strong, He will be here any time now," The male nuzzled his mate. "I hope so," She sobbed.</p><p>Planet Flyte, in the rubble of the planet</p><p>Ravens paws stung from the cuts, blood dripping to the dusted ground. "A-Almost there," He rasped, pulling the elder with him, shielding them. "It's okay," Badgermask looked up. He saw that Raven was too weak to carry him more. "Leave me here," He said, batting Ravens face. "What?! NO!" Raven said, dropping him. "Im dead weight," He growled. "Leave." Ravens eyes filled with water. "After saving you, you repay me with this?!" He growled, picking him up again. "I said leave me!! That's an order, Raven!" The elder hissed, squirming in his grasp. "No," He kept walking on towards a den made of rock.</p><p>In the Pearl galaxy, sitting atop of Katashi's claw</p><p>"How about Flyte?" Katashi smirked, looking at the third of the planet left. "What?!" Ghostclaw hissed, his tail lashing in anger. "You can't do that!" And orange tabby piped up. "Who says i can't?" Katashi roared. "Us!" The two brown tabby's walked forward. The gray faded cat and the orange tabby walked up too. A large tuxedo cat put her head down, still sitting. "We shan't anger the Dragon," She mumbled. "If we do, we battle it." All the cats looked back at them, surprised. Katashi smiled widely. "Thats correct little kitten," The tuxedo cats eyes flashed up, glowing blue. His eyes widened. "I'm no kitten."</p><p>Planet Flyte, the wolf dens</p><p>His tail swished as he beckoned the cats over to a large opening. The rumbling of their world had stopped, and the dust covered the ground. "It seems as though we must move from our old camp," The male said, sitting down in front of the cats. "Where is Raven and Badgermask?" A large male stood up with his brother and sister. "We don't know," He said. "But i thought you said we we're going to ALL be okay!" The younger sister yowled. "Dagger, where is our father?" The other brother yelled. "He said he didn't know, be quiet Barrend!" The older brother said. "You shouldn't give false information," Their sister pouted. "He didn't know everyone wouldn't get back here! His family is missing too, Pidgeon!"</p><p>Planet Flyte, in the stoney den near the remains of Darke</p><p>Raven sighed, dropping the old cat onto some ferns. "I wasn't going to leave you," He hissed while pulling down some cobwebs that still had a spider. "I knew it wouldn't work." Badgermask watched him quarrel with the spider. When the spider was dead, Raven walked over to the elder and sat down. "It's only enough for a couple cuts," He said, wrapping his wounded paws. "Use it for yourself," Suddenly, the elder remembered that his legs we're terribly cut and his wings we're unusable. "Scratch that," Badgermask mumbled.</p><p>In the Pearl galaxy, quarreling with Katashi about Flyte</p><p>"Flayming Crow Of Magyk," He grumbled. "Yes, me." The female stood up smiling at the very scared dragon. "Hello again, Katashi. Oh, and im going to capture you now. That okay?"Her claws unsheathed as an amulet below a tuft of fur shimmered like embers. "AGH!!" Katashi flung his paw, trying to get them off. Katashi's eyes we're still very wide. "I'm not doing this again!" He roared, flames bursting down at them. The dome dropped and water flushed into Katashi's face, as the ginger tabby lifted her paw up. "Not this time you don't stupid space lizard," She roared. The two brown tabby's dashed around the dome, making sparks fly. They shocked the dragon, making sure he was severely injured before they stopped. Katashi flipped back, landing on a planet. He shouted, making the bubble shatter into pieces. "I'M NOT GOING BACK!" He roared even louder, but in dragon tongue. "NOT BACK INSIDE OF THAT!"</p><p>Planet Flyte, during the meeting</p><p>Misty walked up to her mate. "Dagger, let me handle this," She meowed. "SIT!" She hissed to the cats. Their eyes widened and sat down, fearing misty. The siblings refused. "I said," she growled "SIT!" Misty roared loudly in dragon tongue, just as Katashi had done. All three of them sat, very much afraid of her. "Now, i presume you don't feel like listening to your leader? If so, come up." They all stayed down. "Good, now scratch your ears like a puppy. If you fail to do so," Her claws unsheathed. "You see what will happen." A male laughed in the middle of the crowd. "Do you believe this NONSENSE?! HAHAH, YOU THINK YOU WOULD KILL YOU OWN CLAN?!" The other cats stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, so funny," She cackled flapping her great wings over to them. "Y-Ya know th-that was a joke right? Heh...heh...hehhh..." His voice shook as her eyes flashed. She slashed his face and bit his throat, throwing him across the clearing. "Now that was funny."</p><p>Planet Flyte, lost in the dust </p><p>The sky was slowly turning black, as tiny little white dots stood out. "Nightfall is coming," Badgermask growled as his front legs pulled him to the entrance. "You should have gone with them and left me," But badger was cut off by Raven again. "Stop saying that!" Raven looked at him, tears in his eyes. Badgermask made a surprised look. It wasn't normal for the kit to look like that, but he was a kit. He sighed and looked over the rocky mess of dust and boulders. He looked back up at the sky, feeling a bit better than before. "Maybe we should move to a better place. It's not safe here any more." Then out of the blue, two large claws flung down onto the earth of their world. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Ravenkit screeched, jumping up quickly. "A dragon!" Badgermask yelped, backing up into the cave. "Nevermind, were staying here till it calms!" But Raven watched carefully, his paw out of the cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>enticing chapter name, small squash. </p><p>this chapter was paired with a beautiful mspaint drawing that i will not be sharing with you. i had to change the formatting as well so it looks wonky, sorry ab that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The planet shook viciously, throwing its occupants around. Raven's eyes widened. This is it, he thought. The end of our world, when the dragon crushes ours like it did the other. His back suddenly got a shock of pain, sending him onto the ground. "GAH!" Raven's eyes squinched back outside. "Are you okay Raven?" Badgermask asked him, walking closer.  "Argh..." Raven curled into a ball, holding his head. It ached, but ached less than his back did.  "N-No, of course no-not! It H-HURTS!" He yowled again, whimpering and shaking.</p><p>Katashi roared again, shaking the world below his claws. Fear shown in his eyes, a fear no dragon has ever reached. NO, NO, NO! He thought, his large spiky tail lashing. He had no wings, so he could not fly while inside of the atmosphere. He watched them floating in the large earth fog bubble which had just reformed. He shouted again, making them fall onto the ground. Katashi lifted up his paw, ready to smash the bubble, but a shock went through him, paralyzing him. "GRR, STUPID CATS!" He mumbled, since it was hard to talk when you can't use your lips.                                                             </p><p>All the cats dashed out of the clearing to see what was going on. "KATASHI!! KATASHI'S HERE!" A cat screamed. Some of them watched in horror while others shivered in fear at its largeness. "This is a battle for us all," A queen said. "We must fight him," Two cats cheered, unsheathing their claws and spreading out their wings. Four other cats agreed, whipping out their slags (A type of ribbon wing that can slice through almost any material from their world). The others though, staggered away near the kits and queens. "This is the end of the world as we know it, Katashi the guardian of pearl galaxy, the killer of planets... the only dragon who could escape and destroy cages, worlds, galaxies and even universes... we won't live to see the end of it. We can't win." Misty whispered. "Help us all,"                                                                                                   </p><p>Raven's yowls of pain weren't quiet, but they weren't as loud as you would think. Then, little stubs came from his back, and then full out wings. But, it wasn't Branshee wings, or Dref wings, this was of another kind. The wings flapped icy spikes across the room, as they largened. They turned to a transparent black, the only other purple, which glew brightly at the tips and made designs on the skin flaps. The ice shattered and became flames, as purple crystals sprouted from the tips and claws of the dragon-like wings. These, we're not normal. These, we're the wings passed from dragon killers, these we're Shinia iyce daemon.</p><p> These, we're the wings passed from dragon killers, these we're Shinia iyce daemon                    </p><p>Badgermask looked at him, shaking with fear and awe. He flopped down to a sitting position. A small purple spark was at the edge of Ravens bright yellow eyes, and markings we're strewn across his wings, glowing magnificently. "R-Raven," He gasped, trying to take it in. Ravens stare was blank. "...." He stayed very silent. "THIS IS AWESOME!!" He laughed, flapping his wings and jumping up and down. Badgermask shook his head. Still the same.                                                    </p><p> Misty and the cats heard his yowls. "RAVEN!" She yelled, running into the dust. "Wait! Misty! KATASHI IS IN FRONT OF YOU!!" Her mate screamed, but she didn't hear it. Well, she did but she kept going. Her child was there, and he was hurt. She needed to find a way to get to him. "RAVEN!" She yelled again, this time louder. She closed her eyes, straining to keep the dust out of them. Tears dripped from her eyes and she ran on. But, just as she reached the rocky den, a large flash of white pushed her back, making a cut on her spine. The blood poured off of her injured back, but just as she opened her eyes again, she heard her child. She got right back up and ran to the entrance of the den.                                                                                                                                                  "Stay AWAY from me!" Katashi growled. "Katashi, you destroyed my world. A whole entire planet. You, need to learn your lesson." Her eyes squinted in anger, as her tail flicked. Sharp purple and black horns sprouted from her head, and her tail turned purple and black and became even longer than it was. From the tops of her head to the end of her tail, sharp purple ice spikes sliced through her skin. "Do you feel you want to battle?" Her tail beckoned him to come at her. "Or do you surrender?" The amulet flashed, showing Katashi's wide afraid eyes in the reflection.                                                                                                                                                                     "Do you see this?! I LOOK EPIC!!" He hopped around, his wings flapping. "Hahah!! So fun!!" Ravens tail lashed, and his eyes shimmered. Badgermask smiled at the kit's happiness. "RAVEN! BADGERMASK!" A she leaped in. Raven recognized her voice. "MOM!!" Raven turned around to see his mother. Misty hesitated, looking at her son's wings and how he glew. "Oh, right, I can't make it disappear, but i just got them!" He flapped his large wings. "Cool, huh?" His mother watched in horror and awe. The second dragon hunter in the family.                                                          </p><p> Their paws pounded against the barren earth, yelling in dragon tongue, "FIGHT!" They chanted louder as they neared the dragon. Hundreds of predators dashed in behind them, some flapping up into the air also to defend their home. All the cats spread their wings and flushed into the air, zipping around the dragon. Daggers pelt shivered in the wind of the others wings. He feared what the dragon might do if they angered him. Just as he thought, he saw five cats on the earth of Flyte. HIS earth. "Ohhh, no you DON'T!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Close Hit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hooray! it’s over! </p><p>shit,, it’s not,,</p><p>i had a second book in the works that never got published, so i’ll add what was done here if there *is* anything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"CHARGE!!" Katashi's head whipped around. Thousands of animals were running, flying or walking towards him, claws unsheathed, jaws snapping, magyk's swirling around. "WH-WHAT THE?" The tuxedo cat saw her chance to leap, so she took it. She crouched onto the ground and sprang up onto his neck.  Flayming Crow clawed his neck. Somehow his thick scales let out a thick red goo, his blood. "H-HOW?!" Katashi looked down at the blood dripping from his chest. "DRAGON SCALES ARE THICKER THAN OBSIDIAN!!" Suddenly, he fell to the ground. Just before he did, Flayming Crow dripped the blood onto her amulet, capturing Katashi inside of it. His eyes were white as the stars in the night.</p><p>"Raven?" Misty stared at his purple and black crystallized wings."Isn't it cool?" He jumped, flapping his wings again. "You're a dragon hunter?" Mist was dazzled by the brightness of his wings. Raven tilted his head at his mother's question. Badgermask thought. The wings did look similar... but how could a dragon hunter come only in the span of 70 years? "I'm a DRAGON hunter?!" Ravens eyes sparkled with awe and disbelief. "EVEN MORE AWESOME!!" He kept flapping his wings so hard, Misty was flung back from all the wind. "Oops... sorry," Raven folded his wings and sat down. Once he did, he heard a roar again. "Oh, right." Badgermask looked out of the den. "Katashi." Mist groaned. But all the noise was stopped with a loud WZRRRP! Mist, Badger and Raven bounded outside, a bright light coming from Flayming Crow's neck. "Cool!" Raven mewled, running over to the Darkelings. "Who are you guys?" Raven asked. But before anything else could be said, a white cat with black Dref wings came in screaming ridiculously, a black one with purple Branshee wings running behind them yelling "BRAT!!"</p><p>And this was how they all met each other...</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry this book is so small, i was hoping i could fit in a lot more chapters than this, but in order to follow the story line, i have to wait to finish off in the next story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What’s that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank blue fuckin jesus there wasn’t even a full sentence written</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several years after the incident causing Darke to ram into Flyte,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>